


等价交换

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen
Kudos: 14





	等价交换

朴珍荣如果上辈子是上帝的话，一定熟读了林在范的制作流程，连背面的附件也都一字一句的研究过，不然怎么可以一举一动都刚好戳进林在范心底，让他陷入柔软，又勾出深处的欲望来。

“你不累啊？”

“累啊。”

林在范把人压在床上，看朴珍荣陷进白色的被褥，半干的黑发像精心泼洒的墨，搅进映出白底的莲池，朴珍荣的眼底是荡开的巨大涟漪，佛过林在范的心底，发痒。

“所以需要你给我充充电。”

“肉麻。”

朴珍荣身上有淡淡的沐浴露的味道，林在范舔舐人侧脸的时候闻到了洗发水的味道，又寻着薄荷的味道潜进口中，挑开双唇勾住了舌尖缠绵。朴珍荣在接吻的空隙睁眼看他，撞上林在范的视线不但没有半点羞怯，还弯了弯眼，林在范就咬住人的下唇轻磨。手伸下去隔着裤子揉弄疲软的性器，朴珍荣倏得闭上了眼，呻吟被湿热的吻挤压成两声鼻音，林在范闻到欲望燃烧的味道，炙感从光火处蔓延开来。

朴珍荣推了人一把，朝床边翻了两翻，林在范一手按住了人，另一手将原本在身下的棉被掀下床去。林在范又压下来接吻的时候朴珍荣配合的勾起了下巴，又抬了抬臀让林在范把自己下身剥了个干净。林在范圈住朴珍荣的性器还要按住人的腰胯，朴珍荣便自然的曲起膝盖，任由对方的手在自己胯下动作。

林在范不亲了，专心的帮身下的人套弄，又盯着朴珍荣的脸看。拇指推到根部的时候朴珍荣舒服的皱起眉，呻吟在林在范将整根圈住撸动的时候爆发，涟漪荡出眼尾变成了泪，朴珍荣感觉全身发热，抬眼又对上林在范炙热的视线，不知道从哪来的羞耻让他伸手遮住了林在范的双眼。林在范听见朴珍荣愈发明显的喘息，他见过无数次朴珍荣高潮前的模样，张着嘴露出嫣红的舌尖，鼻尖沁出一层薄汗，眼尾泛红，捕捉不到视线的焦点，直到射精后在高潮的余韵中向林在范索吻。

林在范沾了一手的黏腻，俯下身亲吻自己的爱人。再起身时就会看到身下的人眼波流转，双眼含媚，像铺在白盘上的红色果肉，等等就会揉出甜腻的汁水。

正戏还没上演，朴珍荣却像一只餍足的小猫，后穴含着两根手指，在林在范的搅弄中还能曲起小腿摩挲林在范的腰侧。林在范挑眉又塞了跟手指进去，故意朝着人的敏感点戳弄，朴珍荣被刺激得绷紧小腹，感觉前端又有射精的欲望。等林在范抽出手指，好整以暇的撸了两把自己的性器时，床上的朴珍荣便不敢动弹了。

“哥…”

“嗯？”

还没开始就想求饶可不是朴珍荣的一贯作风，林在范抵住穴口等着朴珍荣开口。

“轻…啊…”

林在范碾碎剩下的字，也碾碎多余的理智，阴茎挤进狭窄的穴道，一寸寸塞进去，这比一发到底还要折磨人。感受后穴被慢慢的进入，硕大在紧致的包裹下层层递进，好像连攀布在阴茎上的血管跳动都能感受到。射精的欲望又来了，朴珍荣屏息，林在范的手从他的腰侧摸向只有一层薄皮包裹的胯骨，又覆上他的小腹，硕大抵进尾端的时候朴珍荣才找回自己的呼吸。

朴珍荣想，等等自己一定会被林在范操射出来。

林在范抹掉朴珍荣眼尾的泪，开始挺动下身。抽出一点又送回去，压着深处从容不迫的抽插，磨得穴口打出更多的水沫，朴珍荣就哼哼唧唧的喘。双手托住朴珍荣的臀肉时林在范便开始了真正的交合。大开大合的操弄，哪管什么九浅一深，每一下都送到底，朴珍荣便压不住自己的呻吟，有几下被撞得厉害了，抓着被单要往上蹿，被林在范抓住了往自己胯上按着更用力的操。

林在范把人的双腿又往胸脯的方向压了压，低头看被自己弄得黏腻不堪的交合处，抬头看朴珍荣被自己操到射精。在人喘息的时候堵住双唇，后穴绞紧了自己，林在范就一下一下操得更狠。朴珍荣喊自己的名字求饶，故意夹紧了要逼林在范吐精，他就一言不发的把人逼出眼泪，也不换姿势，就压着人操。

林在范会在射精后亲吻朴珍荣，所以朴珍荣就抱住了人的脑袋配合着伸出舌头，这个吻像是要开启新的交合，缠着对方吮出水声，把口液都搜刮进嘴里，亲到林在范又硬了，朴珍荣就推推他，伸手去床头摸第二个套。

朴珍荣给人戴上套，被林在范抱起来跨坐到腿上。林在范伸手去摸已经被操软的穴口，朴珍荣就攀上人的肩膀，配合着抬起腰臀，林在范塞进个顶端，就让朴珍荣自己往下坐。朴珍荣就一点点的移，等都吃了进去就只会坐在那上面轻轻的磨。林在范也不急，抱着人小幅度的抽插，亲亲侧脸，舔舔耳廓。在耳边问他等等想吃什么。

“你做给我吃吗？”

“可以。”

“我想吃肉。”

“那就没那么快结束了。”

换来朴珍荣嗔怒的一瞪，林在范在人嘴上啄了一口，把朴珍荣放倒了。

“这是等价交换。”


End file.
